WWE Annihilation
by a.k. Sparverine
Summary: I don't own any of the matches, personalities, or figures in this PPV, but a friend and I were discussing what would it be like if we were creating a PPV and this is the result. This is in the words of good ol


WWE ANNIHILATION DISCLAIMER: I Don't own anything or anyone in this PPV, but this was an idea me and a friend had and creatd a PPV in the style of how we think a good PPV would look like.  
  
MATCHES  
  
8-Team TLC Elimination Invitational for the WWE Interfederational Tag-Team Titles SMACKDOWN Champions: Los Guerreros v. RAW Champions: Chris Jericho/Christian v. Edge/ Rey Mysterio, Jr. v. Kurt Angle/Chris Benoit v. Booker T/Goldust v. Lance Storm/William Regal v. Chuck Palumbo/Billy Gunn v. Kane/Hurricane  
  
Non-Sanctioned Hell-In-A-Cell Match RAW v. SMACKDOWN "The Game", "The Cerebral Assassin" Triple H v. "The American Badass", "The Phenom" Undertaker  
  
Triple Threat Elimination Last Man Standing Match Big Show v. Brock Lesnar v. Scott Steiner  
  
Ladder Match for the World Heavyweight Championship "HBK, the Show Stopper, the Main Event" Shawn Michaels v. "Mr. Monday Night, Mr. PPV, the Whole Dam Show" Rob Van Dam with Lex Luger as Special Referee  
  
Survivor Series Match Eric Bischoff and Three-Minute Warning v. Stephanie McMahon & The Dudley Boyz  
  
Four Corners Match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Billy Kidman v. Tajiri v. Jamie Noble v. Crash  
  
25-Man Hardcore Battle Royal Tommy Dreamer v. Chris Nowinski v. Matt Hardy v. Jeff Hardy v. Maven v. Rhyno v. Randy Orton v. John Cena v. Funaki v. Hardcore Holly v. Test v. Al Snow v. Planet Stasiak v. Raven v. Johnny Stamboli v. "Wakko" Stevie Richards v. Batista v. Albert v. Ron Simmons v. Bradshaw v. Sean O'Haire v. Hugh Morrus v. Rikishi Randy "Macho Man" Savage v. Sting  
  
Card subject to change.  
  
[Promo 1]  
  
Eric Bischoff At Annihilation.Three-Minute Warning and I will face Stephanie McMahon in a Survivor Series match and if anyone knows about surviving it's.  
  
Stephanie's music blares. Fans pop.  
  
Stephanie McMahon Me and the Dudley Boyz!  
  
Bubba Ray and D-Von set up Bischoff, 3-D! Stephanie and Spike set up a table. Three-Minute Warning rushes in and send Stephanie through the table. The Dudleys brawl with Three-Minute Warning as EMTs tend for Bischoff and McMahon.  
  
[Promo 2] RAW 21 Days Ago  
  
Jim Ross RVD's gonna win it, King! RVD's gonna win it!  
  
Jerry Lawler Waitaminute! There's Lex Luger! What's he doing here?!  
  
Jim Ross I don't know, but he has Michaels in that backbreaker.  
  
Jerry Lawler That's a Torture Rack, J.R.  
  
Jim Ross Someone has to stop this!  
  
RVD has a chair and hits Luger in the back, but he doesn't release his grip. Van Dam hits a second chair shot and Luger still doesn't let go.  
  
Jim Ross Van Dam's going for a third chair shot.  
  
Officials run down to the ring to restraint Luger.  
  
Jerry Lawler What the heck? Luger just clotheslined a referee!  
  
HBK is unconscious with RVD looking down at him. Van Dam then turns to Luger who's already on the ramp and has a cocky smile.  
  
RAW 13 Days Ago  
  
Eric Bischoff What you did out there last week was outta line, Lex! But.(ala Vince McMahon) "In the interest of fairness, Lex Luger will be the Special Guest Referee for the Ladder Match between Rob Van Dam and Shawn Michaels at Annihilation!" Whaddya think?  
  
Lex Luger What do I think? I like it.  
  
Eric Bischoff Tonight, Luger, I want you to get a tag-team partner. You and your partner will face H.B.K and R.V.D!  
  
Fans pop loudly. Lex Luger Excuse me for a minute!  
  
Eric Bischoff Sure.  
  
Lex Luger On cell phone. Hey, Sting, want a match tonight?  
  
Sting Sure.  
  
Lex Luger Good. Me and you versus RVD and HBK.  
  
Sting Okay. Where are you?  
  
Lex Luger At the RAW Arena.  
  
Sting I'll be there.  
  
RVD/HBK and Luger/Sting Match  
  
Jim Ross Luger got's that backbreaker on Michaels and Sting has RVD in a Sharpshooter!  
  
Jerry Lawler Wrong, J.R. Luger has a Torture Rack on Michaels and Sting has RVD in the Scorpion Deathlock!  
  
Three-Minute Warning runs down and beats down Luger and Sting. The fans are mixed. Clips are shown of RVD, HBK, and Luger.  
  
Jim Ross I think they're all annihilated!  
  
[Promo 3]  
  
SMACKDOWN 2 Weeks Ago  
  
"The Big Booty Daddy", "Big Poppa Pump" Scott Steiner is in the ring. Scott Steiner Big Poppa Pump's your hook-up! Holla if you hear me!  
  
Big Show's music hits.  
  
Big Show I hear you, but you ain't my hook-up! And I have more muscle than you, genetic freak.  
  
Scott Steiner Big Show, want to fight?  
  
Brock Lesnar's music blasts.  
  
Brock Lesnar Hey, I want to fight both of you two!  
  
Scott Steiner Brock, go back to Iowa, the big boys are playin' here.  
  
Brock Lesnar Shut up, Steiner!  
  
Stephanie McMahon appears on the TitanTron.  
  
Stephanie McMahon  
  
You three are going to fight each other.at Annihilation for the WWE Championship in a Triple-Threat Elimination Last Man Standing Match!  
  
Fans pop loudly.  
  
And to insure this event stays a Triple Threat, none of you are to fight each other until Annihilation.  
  
Clips are shown of Steiner's rampage, Show's attacks, and Lesnar's previous victories via the F-5.  
  
[Promo 4]  
  
RAW 3 Weeks Ago  
  
Undertaker comes out.  
  
Jim Ross What is the Undertaker doing here? He's SmackDown talent!  
  
Jerry Lawler Hey, maybe he's here, because of that Big trade between Stephanie and Eric.  
  
Jim Ross I highly doubt that.  
  
HHH's music blasts.  
  
Triple H 'Taker, what are you doing here?  
  
Undertaker The big dog has come to claim his yard.  
  
Triple H 'Taker, that ain't your yard. That's mine.  
  
Undertaker Is that so? Well, at Annihilation.want to fight me for it? Hell-In-A- Cell?  
  
Triple H Scared. I dunno, I mean you're pretty old and stuff and were pretty banged up by a rookie. You're on.  
  
Undertaker You're on.  
  
SMACKDOWN 3 Weeks Ago  
  
Tazz Cole, notice anything strange about tonight?  
  
Michael Cole What, Tazz?  
  
Tazz I mean, the Undertaker's not here tonight. Michael Cole That is unusual, but tonight.he squares off with the man who cost him his career after Survivor Series.the Big Show.  
  
Tazz Yea, Cole and that there is gonna be a real rocketbuster believe me.  
  
Triple H's theme song hits.  
  
Michael Cole Don't tell me? Triple H.  
  
The Undertaker walks out with a microphone.  
  
Tazz You're wrong, Cole. That's the Undertaker?!  
  
Undertaker At Annihilation, it's time to beat the Game.  
  
The Undertaker holds up his arm and walks out to much fanfare.  
  
Michael Cole Well, that was odd.  
  
RAW 2 Weeks Ago  
  
Eric Bischoff Triple H, what you did last week I cannot forgive you for, but I am making it a Non-Sanctioned Hell-In-A-Cell Match. I want the RAW Brand to have no part in it.  
  
Stephanie McMahon walks out.  
  
Stephanie McMahon For once, I agree with you, Bischoff, and I say that Taker vs. HHH should be a Non-Sanctioned Hell-In-A-Cell Match.  
  
Both sign their superstars.  
  
SMACKDOWN 2 Weeks Ago  
  
Undertaker Triple H, I hope you're ready for some hell to be raised at Annihilation! This match will decide the Ultimate Hell-In-A Cell Champion! Tazz Waitaminute! HHH just hit 'Taker with a sledgehammer.Huh? That's Kevin Nash! What is this all amounting to? Is Kevin Nash one of those "new referees"?  
  
RAW 1 Week Ago  
  
Kevin Nash At Annihilation, the WWE has been warned, but the red and black is back for some mass destruction! Let me reintroduce you fine people to the n.W.o. Wolfpac.  
  
Jim Ross Oh my goodness, I don't believe this!  
  
Wolfpac Theme hits and out walks Luger, Sting, and Randy "Macho Man" Savage.  
  
Sting Hey Mach, remember the good ol' days?  
  
Randy "Macho Man" Savage Yea.  
  
Sting What happened to them?  
  
Randy "Macho Man" Savage I don't know.  
  
Sting They were given a lethal dose of Attitude!  
  
Randy "Macho Man" Savage Yea.  
  
RAW Group 1 enters.  
  
Eric Bischoff Hey, why are you guys on my show with the exception of Kevin Nash and Lex Luger?!  
  
Sting Because we can be.  
  
Randy "Macho Man" Savage Oooh yeah.dig it! RAW Superstars in the Hardcore Battle Royal rush in and get beaten up by the n.W.o. Wolfpac.  
  
Kevin Nash Sting and Savage want to be in a match, how 'bout that Hardcore Battle Royal?  
  
Eric Bischoff Uh.sure why not? But tonight, isn't supposed to be 'bout, but 'bout HHH and Undertaker!  
  
Kevin Nash Hey, Easy E, we are the n.W.o. We revolutionized television as these fans know it even before DX came.  
  
Eric Bischoff I should know.it was my brainchild.  
  
Kevin Nash No, it was mine, but I digress. I hope HHH.waitaminute! If it's Non- Sanctioned, then neither you nor Stephanie McMahon can bring any more message to it.  
  
Backstage.the same night.  
  
Triple H Tonight, I have to fight that punk, Jeff Hardy.  
  
From the shadows, "Macho Man" Randy Savage appears and hits HHH square in the back with a chair. Luger joins in on the assault.  
  
Jim Ross I guess this brand of n.W.o. is doin' what the first was supposed to do. Why did you do it, "Macho Man", why?  
  
SMACKDOWN 1 Week Ago  
  
Undertaker Tonight, I fight Chris Benoit!  
  
Kevin Nash and Sting go into Taker's locker room and beat down Taker.  
  
Tazz Hey, waitaminute! From out of nowhere! Kevin Nash and the Stinger are beating the living daylights out of the Dead Man.  
  
Michael Cole Someone should get security.  
  
Tazz Nash is signaling for the Last Ride!  
  
Michael Cole No! No! That's the Nashknife Powerbomb!  
  
Tazz Whatever it was just laid out.  
  
Michael Cole Who is going to be ready for the Non-Sanctioned Hell-In-A-Cell Match!  
  
The n.W.o. Wolfpac four strong are shown in usual fashion as rulebreakers and under a gang mentality. Clips are shown of Undertaker and HHH in previous Hell-In-A-Cell.  
  
"WWE Annihilation Anthem Theme" by Saliva plays. Pyro goes off. Jim Ross, Jerry Lawler, Tazz, and Michael Cole are sharing a joint-broadcast booth for the first time in history.  
  
Jim Ross and Michael Cole Hello everybody and welcome to Tacoma, Washington for WWE Annihilation.  
  
Jim Ross But the big question is.will the Wolfpac be involved in any other matches tonight?  
  
Jerry Lawler I don't know, but what I do know is that WWE Annihilation is brought to you by Lugz, Shoes with an Attitude.  
  
Tazz And by XBOX, nothing is greater than the power of X.  
  
Jim Ross This next match is going to be a real slobber knocker, smash-mouth style match.  
  
Tazz Like you said, J.R., this is going to be one amazing rocketbuster of a match.  
  
All the other 23 superstars enter the ring and beat the crap out of each other. Then, with three minutes left.two figures come from the crowd and attack the others. Both bodyslam Rikishi and Batista. Savage puts a chair over Batista's chest. He climbs the top rope and hit's the big elbow. Sting locks in the Scorpion Deathlock, but John Cena and Randy Orton attack the Wolfpac with chairs, but the Wolfpac beat them down with the chairs and then spray their insignia on their victim's backs and then walk off. Jeff Hardy runs off the railing thinking on hitting Savage, but clocks Rhyno and gets GORED! Rhyno pins Jeff. 1..2..(Matt Hardy Leg Drop by Matt Hardy.) Raven Effect to Matt Hardy. Clothesline From Hell by Bradshaw to Raven. Dominator to Bradshaw. Baldo Bomb.waitaminute.Big Boot to Albert by Test. Test then hits the Test Drive on Albert and wins the match.  
  
Stacy Keibler runs down and congratulates Test.  
  
Stacy Keibler Test, you are the man!  
  
Jim Ross Waitaminute from behind.it's Wakko with a Singapore Cane to Test's back! That's gonna sting in the morning.  
  
Tazz I'm goin' down there.  
  
Michael Cole Why?  
  
Tazz I'm going to choke out a Wakko.  
  
Jim Ross That Stevie Richards is one pet coon, but Tazz wanting to choke him out might be.  
  
Michael Cole Tazzmission! Tazzmission!  
  
Jerry Lawler Look at this! The referee is raising Tazz's hand. That's odd.  
  
Jim Ross This is a Hardcore Battle Royal. Anyways, we need to go on to our Cruiserweight Match.  
  
Michael Cole This is going to be exciting and you can only find these superstars on SMACKDOWN!  
  
Jerry Lawler What?  
  
Michael Cole I said.  
  
"Disturbed" is played loudly and out walks "Stone Cold" Steve Austin.  
  
"Stone Cold" Steve Austin I want a match tonight and I don't care who I fight.what? I said I don't care who I beat the living daylights out of.what? I want a match tonight. WHAT? Against anyone.  
  
"n.W.o. Wolfpac Theme" plays in the background and out walks Kevin Nash.  
  
Kevin Nash Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I thought you grabbed your ball and went home, Bionic Reject! What? You want to fight. I'll fight you right now. No rules. No refs. Just me and you, pal.  
  
Stone Cold and Nash battle it out profusely. Stone Cold stomps a mudhole in Nash and sets up for a Stunner when Test is revived by Stacy and he Big Boots Austin?! Nash hits the Nashknife and leaves Stone Cold lying. Test lays into him more until security escorts Stacy and Test backstage.  
  
Jim Ross I hope Austin's alright, but why is he here?  
  
Jerry Lawler We don't have time for speculation.  
  
The Cruiserweight match begins with Kidman hitting a Frankensteiner on Noble. Tajiri tags in Kidman and prepares for the Big Kick. Crash runs in and tags Tajiri and hits a Big Splash on Noble. Kidman tags Noble and hits a Springboard Hurricarana off the top rope onto Crash. Tajiri climbs onto the top rope and hits a Missile Dropkick to Kidman and decide to go for the Big Kick when suddenly Crash hits.  
  
Tazz Mist! I don't believe it, Crash took a page out of Tajiri's book.  
  
Jim Ross And Tajiri's book doesn't have many pages.very easy to read.  
  
Crash tags Kidman and hits Tajiri with a big DDT. Tajiri looks spent. Nidia runs down and clobbers Crash with a steel chair and Noble tags in Tajiri. Noble pins Crash. Kidman sensing his title slipping goes for the Shooting Star Press and connects. Nidia tries distracting the referee, but to no avail and Kidman regains the Cruiserweight Championship.  
  
Jerry Lawler Well next is going to be the first of three RAW v. SMACKDOWN matches with Eric Bischoff and Three-Minute Warning facing Stephanie McMahon and the Dudley Boyz.  
  
The fans begin to cheer unexpectedly when suddenly Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon enter the ring.  
  
Vince McMahon I know that WWE is not fully under my control anymore and that I have two General Managers waging war against one another, but this has to stop tonight.  
  
Jim Ross Dear Lord, King, the Devil's listening to reason.  
  
Vince McMahon Therefore, tonight, whomever wins this match whether it be Stephanie's or Bischoff's team.the winner stays on as General Manager of their broadcast. As for the other, the following two scenarios could occur: 1.) Stephanie wins, Bischoff loses. Bischoff would have to face Shane-O-Mac in a Last Man Standing Match. Or there is the other option.Bischoff wins, Stephanie loses. If this were the case then Stephanie would have to face a person of Bischoff's choosing in a Street Fight. Also, for tonight and tonight only.  
  
Mick Foley's theme song plays and out walks Mick Foley.  
  
Mick Foley will be the Special Guest Referee.  
  
The fans cheer in respect.  
  
Shane McMahon Also one more stipulation, Vince, you forgot.  
  
Vince McMahon Thanks, Shane. The added stipulation is that this match will be No Disqualification!  
  
The match begins smoothly with Spike getting DDTed onto a chair by Rico and then splashed through a table by Rosey. Spike Dudley is eliminated. Bubba Ray hits the Bubba Bomb on Rico and evens the score. D- Von picks Jamal and Bubba Ray runs to complete the 3-D when suddenly he gets hit by a Bischoff flying chair shot. Stephanie spins Bischoff around and hits a Pedigree?! The Dudleyz make sure Three-Minute Warning doesn't interfere and Stephanie places her foot on Bischoff's stomach and Team RAW is down to Rosey and Jamal. Jamal and Rosey try to go for a double flapjack on Stephanie when out of nowhere Stephanie does a Double Hurricarana and dazes both members. 3-D on Rosey. 1..2..3! Rosey is gone. Jim Ross D-Von and Bubba Ray go for a Double Bodyslam on Jamal and connect. Each holds a leg...waitaminute...Stephanie's on the top turnbuckle. Don't tell me she's crazy enough to hit the Wassup?!  
  
Jerry Lawler Crazy or not...she hit Jamal where it counted. Stephanie hooks a leg...D- Von holds down the other leg and Bubba Ray has Jamal's shoulders down.  
  
Tazz I guess Team SmackDown wins and that means...  
  
"Here Comes the Money" plays in the background. Shane-O-Mac runs out and eyes Bischoff still knocked out from the Pedigree. Stephanie reveals that she is wearing a referee jersey and the Last Man Standing Match commences. Stephanie gives Shane-O-Mac a kendo stick and he starts swinging away. Shane-O-Mac gets a chair and Bischoff for the first time in the match begins to stir. Shane Combination by Shane to Bischoff. Bischoff gets up more slowly. Stephanie counted to seven. A classic move in Shane-O-Mac's arsenal...the Flying Chair Shot. Bischoff gets up at eight. Van Terminator by Shane to Bischoff. Bischoff is barely standing at nine. Shane-O-Mac puts Bischoff in a shopping cart and pushes it into a pile of cardboard boxes. Stephanie senses what is next and doesn't count quite yet. Shane-O-Mac goes for the Leap of Faith! Shane is knocked out as well. Stephanie sets Shane in a chair and then quickly counts out Bischoff. Shane is still undefeated in Last Man Standing matches 3 and O. Shane now legally owns RAW. Vince McMahon goes to the ring and says those famous words only he can say...  
  
Vince McMahon Bischoff, You're Fired!  
  
Jim Ross We've seen a lot of surprises tonight, haven't we fellas?  
  
Tazz And to think we're only half-way finished.  
  
Jim Ross The next match is truly going to be off the charts...  
  
Jerry Lawler I know...HBK versus RVD in a Ladder Match, this is unbelievable.  
  
Jim Ross This is going to be a fight...make no mistake about that.  
  
Michael Cole But there is the wild card in Lex Luger.  
  
Tazz You're right about dat one, Cole.  
  
Jim Ross I had a lot of respect for Luger until he joins with those pack of dogs...the n.W.o. Wolfpac.  
  
Jerry Lawler Hey, J.R., you have to give him some credit. Well, the match is about to start.  
  
Howard Finkel It is now time for the World Heavyweight Championship Ladder Match...first, the challenger, from Battle Creek, Michigan... "One of a Kind" is heard in the background. Rob Van Dam. Fans cheer in approval. And his opponent, the champion, from San Antonio, Texas... "Sexy Boy" blasts in the background. And finally, our Special Enforcer for this contest... "n.W.o. Wolfpac Theme" plays. "The Total Package" Lex Luger.  
  
The match begins with RVD and HBK kicking each other around. Both go for a DDT and both connect. RVD slams HBK on the ladder on the outside of the ring...  
  
Jim Ross King, don't tell me he's going to try to do this...this is career suicide.  
  
Jerry Lawler He did it. What is that move called again?  
  
Jim Ross A springboard Asai moonsault with a spinning leg drop in midair.  
  
Jerry Lawler That's a mouthful.  
  
Jim Ross Yes it is. And hey waitaminute...those n.W.o. lowlifes are here.  
  
Sting and Savage punk out HBK and RVD. Luger sets up a ladder.  
  
Jerry Lawler Can Luger legally win the title?  
  
Jim Ross Your guess is as good as mine, but I doubt it.  
  
Luger is only one rung away when RVD and HBK gets ladders and climb up them. Luger has the belt...he can feel the leather strap when suddenly.  
  
Jim Ross Oh no! Double Suplex by RVD and HBK. Luger is almost unconscious.  
  
With Luger out of the picture, HBK and RVD beat each other up more. Rolling Thund...Sweet Chin Musi..Torture Rack?! How did Luger get up so quickly.  
  
Jerry Lawler It's amazing that Luger has 4% body fat.  
  
Jim Ross Who cares? Let's get back to the match.  
  
Sting picks up RVD. Scorpion Deathdrop. Savage sets up a table. RVD is on the table. Savage sets him up. Savage Elbow through the table. RVD is unconscious. HBK is lying motionless from that Torture Rack. Only Luger can retrieve the gold. Luger sets up the ladder and climbs it.  
  
Jim Ross I don't believe this! Luger stole the World Heavyweight Championship with the help of his n.W.o. brethren. This makes me sick!  
  
Sting and Savage set up ladders and climb them. All three celebrate as Luger holds the World Heavyweight Championship high for all to see.  
  
Tazz Our next match, is the one I've been waiting for...  
  
Michael Cole Which is?  
  
Tazz The Hell-In-A-Cell Match between HHH and the Undertaker.  
  
Lillian Garcia The following match is scheduled for one fall...this is the Non- Sanctioned Hell-In-A-Cell Match. First, from the RAW Regime, from Greenwich, Conneticut, "The Game" Triple H. "The Game" plays in background. And his opponent from SMACKDOWN, hailing from Parts Unknown, "The Phenom" The Undertaker! "Undertaker Theme 1" plays.  
  
The Cell lowers and our match begins. HHH tries to end it quickly with a quick, stiff Pedigree, but it's countered into a chokeslam in midmove. Undertaker stomps a mudhole into the Game. The Game rallies with a sledgehammer swing, but he misses. Triple H go on top of the Cell..'Taker follows pursuit. Triple H tries to hit Taker with the sledgehammer but misses again. 'Taker hits Triple H with the sledgehammer and carries him down to the ring.  
  
Jerry Lawler Now waitaminute! Undertaker's found a casket underneath the ring and he's putting it inside the ring! This is insane.  
  
Undertaker carries HHH to the top of the Cell and hits a scintillating Last Ride which breaks a square of the roof and HHH goes into the open casket. Undertaker holds the sledgehammer in his hand and tosses that into the casket as well. Then Undertaker scales down the Cell wall and closes the casket. This match is over.  
  
Tazz Next, we have a real rocketbuster.  
  
Michael Cole Yep, a scintillating first-ever TLC Elimination Invitational! From RAW, we have Chris Jericho and Christian, the World Heavyweight Tag-Team Champions, Booker T and Goldust, Lance Storm and William Regal, and Kane and Hurricane. From SMACKDOWN, the four teams include Los Guerreros...Eddie and Chavo, the WWE Tag-Team Champions, the always unstable combination of Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit, Edge and Rey Mysterio, and finally the newly reunited duo of Billy & Chuck.  
  
Tazz So who are you picking to win? I'm going with Kane and the Hurricane, those two are the biggest freaks in this contest.  
  
Michael Cole I don't know Tazz I mean any team can win this. I mean other teams could join in the fray.  
  
Tazz You're just scared to commit.  
  
Michael Cole I'm just impartial, that's all...I don't go and try to win matches I'm not involved in.  
  
Tazz Why don't we settle our differences right now, Cole.  
  
Michael Cole No, Tazz. No.  
  
Tazz slaps the Tazzmission on Michael Cole.  
  
Tazz Just another victim.  
  
Tazz leaves the announce table and the arena to a chorus of mixed cheers and boos.  
  
Jerry Lawler Well, I guess it's just us left, huh?  
  
Jim Ross Right.  
  
The match begins with every team getting a slight advantage. Rey and Edge use their quickness to send Los Guerreros through a table. Los Guerreros decide that they've had enough. Angle and Benoit go straight for Kane and the Hurricane and make both of them tap. Kane and Hurricane are history. From the top of the ramp, Rob Van Dam and Rhyno run down and eliminate Chris Jericho and Christian. The APA's music hits and the tandem of Bradshaw and Ron "Farooq" Simmons clean house and eliminate Billy & Chuck, retribution for WrestleMania X8. Booker T scores with an Outside Crescent Kick to Bradshaw and Goldust hits a Curtain Call on Farooq. The APA is eliminated. Angle and Benoit team up to try to eliminate RVD and Rhyno when suddenly Spike Dudley and Tommy Dreamer run down. Spike gets sent through a table early on and taps out to the Crippler Crossface. Tommy Dreamer and Spike Dudley are eliminated. The Dudley Boyz music hits and Bubba Ray and D- Von fight Lance Storm and William Regal until Test and Batista beat them down. The Dudleys look like they're in trouble when suddenly John Cena and Randy Orton fight Batista and Test. All four brawl to the backstage area. Booker T uses a ladder and hits the Houston Hangover on Regal and scores a pinfall. Regal and Storm are gone. Edge and Mysterio grab chairs and give Angle a Con-Chair-To. Benoit eyes Mysterio as he goes for a West Coast Pop and slaps on the Crippler Crossface. Edge runs and slaps Benoit in a Crippler Crossface. Benoit doesn't tap, but Mysterio almost taps and Angle has Edge by the ankle. Edge and Mysterio are close to tapping when RVD and Rhyno save the SMACKDOWN stars. RVD hands Angle a chair. VanDaminator! Rhyno sets up Benoit...GORE! Angle and Benoit are eliminated. Then..."If Ya Smelllll..." plays in the background and out walks the Rock?! with "The Immortal" Hulk Hogan?! Old-school brawling ensues with the Dudleys finally tasting wood and RVD trapped in a Sharpshooter. RVD taps and Hogan drops the leg on Rhyno to eliminate the former ECW alumni. Mysterio hits Booker T with a chair shot and goes for the 6-1-9 when out of nowhere...Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon hit Mysterio with two brutal flying chair shots. Edge goes for the Spear, but misses. Stephanie lands a Pedigree on Mysterio. Edge and Mysterio are gone. Rock and Hogan give the brother and sister a tandem Rock Bottom and then set up for the People's and Hulkamaniac's Elbow. Goldust pins Shane, but gets hit in the head by the Rock. The Rock just saved Shane from being eliminated but Hogan hits Shane with the Hulkamaniac's Elbow and the McMahon family is eliminated. We are down to two teams...Booker T/Goldust and the Rock and "Hollywood" Hulk Hogan. Hogan sets up a ladder underneath the titles. Rock hits Booker T with a Rock Bottom through the Spanish announce table. Goldust climbs the ladder. Hogan slams Goldust off. Booker T is still knocked out. The Rock sets up another ladder and climbs up when suddenly Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels run down?! Sweet Chin Music by Michaels to Hogan. Swanton Bomb to the Rock. Hogan and Rock are gone. HBK and Jeff Hardy climb up. Goldust and Booker T can't take anymore. Out of nowhere, Matt Hardy and Chris Nowinski run down and fight HBK and Jeff Hardy. Matt Hardy hits Jeff with a Twist of Fate. HBK hits two Sweet Chin Musics to both Matt Hardy and Chris Nowinski and wins the Tag-Team Championships. Shawn Michaels and Jeff Hardy are the new WWE Interfederational Tag-Team Champions.  
  
Jim Ross Our final match is actually a SMACKDOWN match, but only the RAW announce team is still standing.  
  
Jerry Lawler This now proves that RAW is the superior show...I mean, HBK and Jeff Hardy of RAW won the WWE Interfederational Tag-Team Championships by winning that TLC Elimination Invitational.  
  
Jim Ross But we're 1 and 2 in RAW vs. SMACKDOWN matches.  
  
Jerry Lawler True, but actually we're still even at 1 a piece.  
  
Jim Ross How do you figure that, King?  
  
Jerry Lawler Tazz punked out that idiot Michael Cole.  
  
Jim Ross Hey!  
  
Jerry Lawler It's true.  
  
Jim Ross Anyways, our main main event is for the WWE Championship a Triple-Threat Last Man Standing Elimination Match between the Champion, Big Show and his two adversaries, "The Next Big Thing" Brock Lesnar and "Big Poppa Pump", "The Big Bad Booty Daddy" Scott Steiner.  
  
The match begins with all three going old-school. Big Show tries to end it quick with a double Show Stopper to Lesnar and Steiner, but both hit Low Blows and hit a double suplex to Show through another Spanish announce table. Steiner goes for a classic Frankensteiner, but Brock hits a Spiral Bomb and the referee counts. 1..2..3..4..5..6. Steiner gets up. Show hits Lesnar with a clothesline. Steiner then military presses Show. Steiner signals for the Steiner Recliner. Steiner has it locked in tight. Lesnar gives Steiner a Spinal Tap. Show goes for a Show Stopper to Steiner when out of nowhere...Lesnar signals for a F-5.  
  
Jim Ross He can't do it. It's too much weight.  
  
With Show's right hand around Steiner's throat...Lesnar hits a massive F-5 which knocks out Big Show. His hand is still around Steiner's neck. Steiner's getting choked out. Lesnar hits Steiner with a chair to make sure he stays down for the count of ten and wins the WWE Championship. Paul Heyman runs down.  
  
Paul Heyman Brock, I knew you were...  
  
Brock Lesnar Shut up, Heyman.  
  
Lesnar F-5's Heyman as WWE Annihilation goes off the air. 


End file.
